


[Podfic] Take You There

by RsCreighton



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Developing Relationship, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sexual exploration, having better sex, on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Better, yes?" Geno said at last. "Do what Sid likes."</p>
<p>"I don't know what I like," Sidney whined.</p>
<p>"Find out," Geno said. "Is okay. My dick here for you."</p>
<p>Podfic of Take You There by lightgetsin</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Take You There

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take You There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/878050) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin). 



> Thank you to lightgetsin for writing awesome Sid/Geno stuff, and having BP.
> 
> Thank you to knight_tracer for doing a listen through for me because she's super awesome sauce!!

Take You There

By: lightgetsin

 

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Take%20You%20There.mp3)

 

Streaming:


End file.
